Jagan
by Sassy Kames
Summary: First and only Jagan one shot ever. For Stallion8426 who's been waiting for this forever. Sorry about that.


**A/N **Well isn't my title the best title ever? Lol. Okay, I know I said I was done taking requests but this one was from 2 months ago from Stallion8426 and I just now finished it. I'm so so sorry about that, like really. Jagan is NOT my favorite pair at all, it doesn't exist to me as being a pair so it left my mind several million times. But I finally got it done and I hope you like it. It was a new territory for me, so it might be choppy. Whatever. :P

p.s I seriously dislike Jagan so this is the ONLY one I'm doing.

* * *

**Jagan**

James Diamond was horny. He was mad because he was horny. He was mad at the stupid little shit that was making him horny who goes by the name Logan Mitchell. Logan, for some damn reason, thought today would be 'tease his boyfriend by walking everywhere naked' day. James was not pleased by this. At all. Especially when he was on punishment from Logan.

Literally. For two days, Logan hasn't let James come near him, touch him, kiss him, grope him, and every other thing James wanted to do to his raven haired boyfriend. Why? Because of one stupid argument they had two days ago. James can't even remember what they were arguing about but Logan had told him that if he was wrong, then there would be no sex for him for a week. But if he was right then he could do whatever he liked with Logan.

Which was his plan but of course he had been wrong and Logan was all fucking smug about it and now he can't have sex with his boyfriend for a week and how the fuck is he going to last without being inside his lover's scorching heat? Like, come on now! And Logan wasn't making things better.

Walking around wearing tight skinny jeans that hugged his legs and ass perfectly without a shirt so his pale, defined torso and abs were visible for the whole world and James' horny, lust filled eyes to eat up was not helpful at all. Grr.

Which was why James decided that Logan's idea of not having sex for a week was dumb and tackled his boyfriend when he entered their shared bedroom dripping wet from the pool and clad in his black swim trunks.

Logan let out a yelp when he fell backwards into the door with James' body following, pinning him to the door with a growl. A really sexy growl that made the smart boy grow in his trunks.

"J-James-" he started but James attacked his neck.

"Shut up!" the brunette snapped and sunk his teeth into Logan's soft flesh.

"Ughnn, n-no, stop James!" Logan tried pushing his boyfriend away from him while he struggled holding down a moan when he felt James' tongue come out and lick over his neck. "I said no sex for a week-"

"Well, fuck that and fuck you for thinking I'd fucking last that long without you. Now get on the bed." the pretty boy growled as he kissed his way up Logan's face, his lips stopping at a sensitive spot behind the raven haired boy's ear, making him whimper.

Fuck, James was really hot when he was sexually frustrated and commanding.

Logan shook his head though and made a weak attempt to push James away from him again. James just grabbed the arms pushing at his chest with one hand while the other went around Logan's waist to lift him up off the ground.

"James, no! You were wrong and that means no sex for you!" the smart boy cried, wiggling around in James' hold to get loose.

"Does it look like I give a fuck? I'm having my way with you, whether you want it or not." James threw Logan on the bed and was on him immediately, pinning his body down.

"I don't want it!" the raven growled, trying a different tactic since pleading wasn't working on his boyfriend.

"Too bad for you." the pretty boy smirked as he peeled off Logan's trunks, leaving him naked and gorgeous and- "Fuuuck, you are hot."

"And your a bad boyfriend. This is rape!"

"It ain't rape if you like it." James challenged, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor.

"I won't!" Logan huffed and tried not to gawk at his boyfriend's well defined sculpted body.

James leaned down and nibbled on Logan's lip with a smirk. "_Oh,_" he whispered as he unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied out of them, boxers included. "_You will._" crashing his lips down on Logan's, James slipped his tongue inside the smaller boy's mouth, groaning as different flavors that were Logan danced across his tastebuds.

Logan tried turning his head away but James gripped the side of it and deepened the kiss. As he did so, James wedged a leg in between both of Logan's and rubbed his bare erection.

Logan arched off the bed slightly with a moan. "Nnn~"

James smirked and lowered his head as he kissed down Logan's chest. "Like that, baby?"

"Sh-shut up, this is so rape." the smart boy pouted before shivering as James' lips explored his torso.

"You like it, quit your bitching." the brunette said with an eye roll. He let one hand trail down Logan's body until it reached his dick. With a teasing smirk, James gently wrapped his hand around the throbbing body part and gave a tug, hazel eyes glancing at the boy who let out a mewl.

"God, you're so sexy, Logie." James purred as he took in Logan's flushed face and slightly writhing body. "Wanna fuck you so bad." the taller boy licked his lips before letting go of Logan and spat in his hand before lathering the saliva on his dick. Logan watched with accusing, but lust filled eyes.

"You're so not getting sex after this." he promised and James hitched the smart boy's legs up in the air with a smirk.

"Baby, please. After I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more."

Logan rolled his eyes with a blush dusting his pale face at his boyfriend's cockiness. He let the other boy spread his legs apart in midair and watched him line himself up with his hole. Taking a deep breath and relaxing his body as well as he could, the smart boy waiting for his boyfriend to enter him.

James slowly did with a moan when he felt his dick being hugged tightly by Logan's heated walls. He bit his lip trying to hold back from pounding his raven haired lover into oblivion but it was difficult.

"F-fuck, you're so thick." Logan whined as he panted and fisted the sheets. James let out a short chuckle and bent over Logan until his face was inches away from the boy's. Their breaths meshed together and James leaned down the rest of the way to kiss the smart boy as he slid all the way in him.

"Please tell me you're ready." James whined and Logan glared at him.

"You're such a weak bitch, James, I swear."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" James demanded, gripping Logan's hips.

"You've been without sex for two freaking days and you're acting like it's been a week! Which it should have and Lord knows you'd be dead right now." Logan huffed.

"Hey now. I can resist sex." James pouted and Logan crazily gestured to both of their positions.

"You can NOT! Only two days have passed, actually, a day and a half because this day isn't over! You're such-"

James tuned out his yapping lover with an eye roll and pulled his hips back before snapping them forward with a groan of approval. Logan squeaked and quickly clutched to James' shoulders.

"Mmm, so good, baby." the brunette moaned, pulling his hips back and slamming back inside his panting boyfriend.

"J-J-Jay-!" Logan stuttered, body trembling and tears prickling the corner of his eyes. "W-w-wasn't ready, i-idiot!"

James moaned and kissed the soft flesh below and under Logan's chin with a hum. "You should have been."

Logan opened his mouth to give a witty retort but James angled his hips as he pulled back before diving back in and striking his prostate dead on. Logan arched hard off the bed with a scream.

James smirked and began to hit the sweet spot over and over again until Logan's walls began to hug his dick tighter and tighter and the boy came, spilling his load onto both of their chests.

James groaned and began to pound into the spent Logan, before he too came, his hips stuttering as he shot his load into Logan's hole, filling him up to the brim. A weak moan escaped the raven's mouth as James slowly pulled out of him with a sigh.

James collapsed on his back with a tired victorious smile on his face. Logan was beside him trying to catch his breath. Once he did, he turned with a wince to glare at his content looking boyfriend.

"I can't believe you did that!" he accused, eyes stern.

James shrugged with a grin. "What can I say. No sex for me just doesn't work. Especially if it's with you."

Logan's heart fluttered at that but he refused to be moved by the words. Instead he opened his mouth to let out a stream of anger but James pulled him in close and shushed him with a kiss.

"Just 'cause kissing me doesn't change the fact that you're seriously not getting any for a week." he mumbled against the brunette's smiling mouth. James nipped at Logan's bottom lip and grabbed him by his butt and pulled him on top of him before trailing a couple fingers down the raven's back until they reached his hole and slipped them inside.

Logan's breath hitched and he let out a whine. "J-James, no-"

"Like you can resist this, smart boy." the pretty boy said slyly before smirking when he felt Logan push back on his fingers.

And after a few more rounds of sex, Logan was certain that he wasn't going to give James anymore but the next day he found himself moaning pinned against Rocque Record's wall.


End file.
